pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Base Camp
Base Camp is the main hub area of Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. It is where the Ship 3.0 crash landed, and where the main hull is located. It is in a small, grassy clearing in a forest. There are 4 caves and 8 treasures located here. Sub-Areas There are 13 sub areas, 7 of them being entrances to other areas. 3 of them are currently known: *'Landing Site': Landing site and surrounding area. *'Pod Crash Site': Where the research pod crashed, and where the first cave is. *'Valley of Regret Entrance': Trail that leads to the Valley of Regret in the Northwest. *'Forest of Symbiosis Entrance': Trail that leads to the Forest of Symbiosis in the Northeast. Landing Site The landing site is 7 burn marks on top of a large stump. The main hull's wreckage lies in the center. A board acts as a ramp to the top of the stump. There are seven black, stone walls to the N, NE, E, SE, SW, W, and NW, blocking passage to other areas until they are unlocked. The Red Onion and Red Pikmin are found not too far from the stump. Nearby are five pellet posies, three dwarf red bulborbs, and one Red Bulborb. This is also where Olimar's temporary base is located. To the South is the Pod Crash Site. Pod Crash Site This is where the Research Pod landed after being separated from the hull. The pod lies between two walls; one is made of twigs, which the player must use the pikmin to take down and use as materials for a temporary base, and a black stone one. Beyond the black stone wall is the first cave, Curious Cove. Valley of Regret Entrance This area can only be reached if the Central Mosaic has been retrieved from Curious Cove. The day after retrieving that, there will be some rumbling, and a Burrowing Snagret will smash through the stone wall to the northwest, opening up access to the Valley of Regret. Once defeated, it never appears again, unless you didn't pick up the treasure it drops, the Sinister Container. It will not disappear until you do so. Forest of Symbiosis Entrance This area can only be reached if the Winter Tile has been retrieved from Blowhog Base. Once arriving back at Base Camp, the Ship 3.0 will warn Olimar that they are under attack. A Beady Long Legs will break the black wall here, opening up access to the Forest of Symbiosis. The Beady Long Legs will not leave the area and will keep attacking you unless you defeat it, upon which it will drop the Ominous Crate. You must pick up the treasure in order to ensure that it does not come back. The First Day After crashing, the Ship 3.0 will contact Olimar. "It would seem that we have been separated. All I can see are two walls: a big black one and one made of sticks. You should make a base to stay at night at..." Olimar, Louie, and the President will be given a basic tutorial by the Ship 3.0, instructing them on how to use the red pikmin that they find nearby. Then, the ship will suggest that they use the wall made of twigs to build a small base. Guiding the pikmin to the wall, they can build a base, then retrieve the research pod. The Ship 3.0 notices that the main engine has been knocked out; so now the main hull is unusable. The pod will then become a False Onion that can fly, and then Olimar and co. will get in, and the day will end. The Second Day On the second day, a red bulborb will smash down the wall at the Pod Crash Site, looking for Olimar, and opening the way to Curious Cove. The day will end either when Olimar retrieves the Central Mosaic, or when sunset occurs. Treasures *Sinister Container *Ominous Crate Wildlife *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Pellet Posy *Red Pikmin *Burrowing Snagret *Beady Long Legs Category:Areas Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Areas